Of Red Velvet and Motorcycles
by Robyn Maddison
Summary: He didn't believe in fairytales. So when one so rudely interrupted his life as a drunk ex-cop, he did was any sane man would do, and let her crash in his living room ? . A reversed role, slightly AU D/G story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man (only the DVD).

Summary: He didn't believe in fairytales. So when one so rudely interrupted his life as a drunk ex-cop, he did was any sane man would do, and let her crash in his living room (?). A reversed role, (slightly AU) D/G story.

* * *

He didn't believe in fairytales. And certainly not in fairytale princesses. Which is why the girl (woman) in the red velvet dress was probably one of those medieval festival nuts.

(There hadn't been a medieval festival in the city for years.)

Here is how it went.

He'd been on his way out from the bar, his local haunt, a place he'd found where no one knew his name and his past. No ex-cops allowed. His piece had been heavy in his holster, weighed down by the memories of the wife and kid he hadn't been able to save.

Despair had changed the bright eyed young police officer to an empty shell.

Fairytales had stopped when his son hit 6 (I'm a _boy_, dad), replaced by thrilling tales of brave policemen (I wanna be _just like you_).

He'd blinked the alcoholic haze away when a flash of brilliant blue light had pulsed out from a nearby alley.

Soaked in booze, he'd still managed to save the girl from the four men in weird leather trenches. And were those guns or sci-fi toys?

But one too many knocks to the head had him swaying on his feet.

The fairytale princess in the deep red dress had blue, blue eyes. He had the sneaking suspicion he was the one needing help now.

"Mister, you have to get up. You can't collapse here." He blinked the blurry face away. Nope still there (blue, blue eyes).

"Oh, for crying out loud." She was very far away and he wanted to tell her she'd be okay, the weird leather trench coat men (leather trenches? Really?) were gone. But then slim hands, princess hands, were patting him down (easy there princess).

They flinched at the gun, and continued rifling until they found his wallet (back right pocket, a little awkward).

The wallet yielded an address and cash, taxi cabbie yielded directions and a ride (he drank a little too much and got in a brawl, I need to take him home but I don't where we are…). Her blue, blue eyes pleaded and the cabbie softened.

"Nice blue eyes." Wyatt Cain was able to point out. "Use 'em good!" The blow to the head had definitely not helped the inebriation from earlier.

The fairytale princess was surprisingly short (tempered), as she hoisted his arm over her shoulders and helped him up the stairs to his run down apartment.

"They do help me see." Dryly. She deposited him on the couch with a grunt, and curled up in the chair.

Ruby red slippers glittered from her feet.

Cain blinked and sighed "Like Dorothy…" He murmured before rolling over and sleeping. Blue, blue eyes widened in surprise.

The princess worried about the concussion, but magic travel storms and fighting had drained her and she too slept.

The ex-cop woke up to the sight of a princess asleep in his living room, glowing like a nightlight.

"Shit." He scrambled upwards and oh his head! The memories of a red clad woman (blue, blue eyes), and men attacking her came back easily.

Her story was hard to take, he didn't believe in other worlds, or evil witches who took over sisters, or magic.

It wasn't until she waved her hands (glowing) and healed the cuts on his face that he started to believe (that he was in a cracked out fairytale).

She said to call her DG (Dorothy Gale was a sissy princess name), and asked for a place to stay.

He said no and turned away from her big blue eyes. But he turned the couch into a bed.

Two weeks later she worked in a diner, and practiced magic in the (their) living room.

"Soon," she said, with hope in her blue, blue eyes, "I'll be able to go home and help my country."

Cain nodded (disbelieving), and wondered idly if he was crazy for seeing magic and princesses.

The red velvet dress hung in the back of a closet. She wore jeans and a leather coat, and he only remembered the princess when he came home after the bar and saw her glowing as she slept, her edges all soft and gentle.

Somewhere along the way, he slowly stopped thinking in despair about his wife (Adora!) and crying so hard for his son (oh, Jeb), and started smiling at memories. DG existed in every corner of his life with her insane glowing and he started dreaming of big blue, blue eyes.

She ran away. But not really. She'd told him she was going back. He'd scoffed (but the red velvet dress was missing). A year had passed and she needed to try making a travel storm.

_There's no place like home. Love, DG._

He crumpled the note between hands and pulled on a hat, holstered his gun (reassuring and solid) and locked the door to his normal life.

He followed her trail to Kansas and caught up to her wearing a red velvet dress and riding a motorbike.

She turned blue, blue eyes on him. A tornado bore down on them.

"Come with me." (so blue)

And there she was, and the fairytale existed (with an opening for a white knight).

He held her hand, and noticed a glow. It traveled straight to his heart, and they stepped into the funnel and home to the fairytale kingdom.

* * *

AN: really quickly done, spurred on my desire for this: Imagine a DG growing up as a princess in the OZ, and then somehow slipping through to our world, finding her companions here (is Glitch a druggie? Cain an ex-cop? Raw an out of work bouncer??) and eventually taking them back to her world to defeat the witch and save her kingdom. But what happens when she slips over to 'real life'? Does she live here? Do her new-found companions believe her?

I thought it was an awesome idea, a twist on the regular plot of . But I am too lazy to write a long multi-chaptered story for it because I never finish those. So this is my answer. Feel free to review!


End file.
